


Legos and Toy Cars

by Wheres_my_badger



Series: Little Adventures [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan being taken care of, Chan is a baby boy, Chan is the most precious baby boy, Fluff, I didn't even have the decency of throwing some angst in there, Non-Sexual Age Play, all of the relationships are platonic, because we need little Chan, idk what else to say, it's just fluff with a bit of fluff on top, literally just fluff, little!chan, nothing else here, the others are so soft for him, they're all whipped for little Chan, this needs to be accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Chan falls asleep in the studio and wakes up feeling little. Woojin and the others take care of him.Title is from 3RACHA's Start Line(This is not an age-play story, it is an age regression (mentally regressing to a younger age to de-stress among others) story. It is tagged as ageplay just so that people who don't know the difference between ageplay and age regression can find it)





	1. Chapter 1

Chan sighed, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up, groaning when it just made his vision blurrier than it already was. He had been in the studio since early in the morning, working on the tracks for the album, which needed to be done by the next evening. By the time he was done it was already eleven in the night, and it wasn’t even that late, considering he was used to staying up until three or four in the morning at times, but he felt so tired he could fall asleep right then and there.

He saved his finished work one more time, to make sure it was really saved, then slumped against his chair. He knew he had to go back to the dorms, he couldn’t spend the night at the studio. His eyes closed without his permission. He forced them open again after a few seconds, and then sighed. Well… a little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

Chan woke up to his phone buzzing. He blinked confusedly before understanding what was going on and picking up his phone and answering it without even checking who it was on the other side.

“Hello?”

He said.

“Chan? Where are you?”

It was Woojin. Chan felt something stir inside of him.

“Studio.”

He mumbled. He took his phone away from his ear for a second, only to discover it was already two in the morning. He felt his eyes watering.

“Are you still working? Channie, you should come home, it’s late, the kids…”

“Woojin hyung…”

Interrupted Chan, voice wobbly. For a second there was silence, then Woojin cursed. Chan whimpered at the bad word.

“Baby, hyung will be right there, ok? 

Chan sniffed, feeling his eyes watering. He was so tired and stressed, he just wanted someone to hold him until he fell asleep.

“Otay.”

He replied. Woojin promised to be quick and turned off the phone.

 

Chan finding out about ageplay had been an accident. He was fourteen when it happened, and he had been browsing the internet with Bambam when his eyes caught something at the bottom of the quiz page they were looking at. It was a test. ‘What kind of ageplay little are you?’, and what caught Chan’s eye was the picture. There was nothing too attention calling to it, but something about the teddy bear with the pacifier in its mouth made keep the image in his brain.

Later that day, when he was alone, he searched up the quiz, and a whole world opened up for him. He had been weirded out, at first. Not by the idea of ageplay, he actually thought it was a very interesting thing. But with himself, because what the hell? He was fourteen, living alone away from home. He had to be responsible and grow up quickly, he wasn’t supposed to want to wear kids’ clothes and play with toys.

He didn’t stop looking into the concept. He found it interesting and appealing. What he did do was repress the side of him that was trying to yell at him the he should at least consider the possibility of him being a little.

“There’s no way I’m like that.” He often told himself. “I don’t even have plush toys or anything a little kid would have.”  
It was a shit excuse, but it was what he used in his favour.

His internal debate was solved when he was seventeen, and all of his friends had debuted or were set to debut, and he was still waiting, not knowing what the future held. He was now responsible for not only himself, but also another kid, a fourteen-year-old kid who looked at him as if he had hung the stars. Chan didn’t mind. Jisung was a cute kid, an easy to take care of. But it did add stress to Chan’s life, because he was responsible for someone else when he didn’t even feel like he could be responsible for himself.

And it was on one of Chan’s bad days, the day after Jisung had a homesickness crisis that Chan had to deal with, a day when Chan was reminded that he was left behind when all of his friends were already achieving their dreams. Everything was too much, and Chan locked himself away in his room and let himself cry, knowing that Jisung was at the company to practice. He let himself cry, then allowed his body to take over.

He ignored the part of his brain telling him that this was wrong and that he had to be responsible and an adult, and stuck his thumb in his mouth, letting it lull him to sleep. When he woke up he turned on the TV searching for cartoons, and cuddled up with one of Jisung’s stuffed toys, and let himself watch the animated characters playing on TV, finally relaxing for a bit.

It wasn’t an easy process, accepting that part of himself. It took a lot of research and many breakdowns during which Chan wondered why he was such a freak, and how would he achieve anything if he was busy playing like a toddler. He had managed, though. He had found support in the community, even though he didn’t really interact with anyone, and little by little he accepted that that was a part of him that would always exist, and that he had to deal with it.

He bought things for himself, things that were useful and easy to hide, and he slowly learned about himself and his little side. He learned about what he liked and disliked, he learned about his age range when he felt little, and he learned to accept himself almost fully. From time to time he questioned it, still, but mostly he was ok.

 

His friends finding out about it was... not so much of an accident.

Once Chan had his group formed and was satisfied with it, there were three people living with him at the dorms, and five others who often went over and stayed over after long days of practice. This made it harder for Chan to hide his things, and harder for him to find time to be alone and be little. That was one of the reasons that made Chan want to tell the others about his ageplay.

Besides that, Chan didn’t like hiding things from his friends. Ageplay, although he hesitated to admit that, was a big part of his life, and he didn’t want to hide such an important thing about himself from the others. They were a group, and they prided themselves on the fact that they knew each other well and always worked everything out through talking. So Chan felt like hiding his little space was unfair to them. He decided to tell them a few months after Felix joined.

It was a slow process. Chan’s plan was: tell them about ageplay in general. Then get them used to the concept. Then tell them. It was simple enough, but took time. Chan presented the term and concept of ageplay, acting as if he had just found out about it and thought it was interesting. On the stage he got varying reactions. Jisung and Changbin seemed interested from the start. Jeongin, Seungmin, Minho and Woojin seemed a bit weirded out. Felix and Hyunjin had joked about trying it to get out of work, which, Chan supposed, was positive in a way.

After that, he often talked to the others about it, still acting as if he was learning about this whole thing for the first time. Jisung and Changbin were always eager to hear him out, and Changbin had once even initiated the conversation himself. Hyunjin and Felix, too, soon got actually interested in the idea, and the other ones grew accustomed to hearing about it. Chan felt happy about the overall product of his effort.

After Chan was sure no one would react too badly if they learned about him, he started on a step he had added halfway through his plan. And it was subtly letting himself act little around the others for a while. It wasn’t hard. Chan often felt the urge to do things like bite his friends playfully and ask for cuddles when he was tired. Those were part of his little headspace, things he purposefully kept himself from doing because he knew they were childish. He figured it would help them get used to him being a bit childish at times.

And then came the hardest part. Actually telling them about himself.

He started with Changbin and Jisung, who had been the ones who showed more interest in the whole thing. He was nervous, actually shaking when he told them. Their reactions had been completely different, but positive nonetheless. Jisung had been so excited you would have thought he had been told he won the lottery. Changbin had a sparkle on his eyes, and had shyly asked Chan if they would ever get to see him be little, to which Jisung had squealed and begged to ‘please, please, please’ see it.

Chan had been so relieved he almost slipped, but he held back and told the two boys he wanted to tell everyone before trying being little around them.

Felix, Woojin and Hyunjin came next, because they had showed the biggest interest in ageplay after a bit of getting used to it. Felix and Hyunjin’s reaction had been a mix of Jisung’s loud excitement and Changbin’s shy request to see him in little space, and Woojin had just smiled.

“I knew it.”

He said. Chan tilted his head.

“You… knew?”

He asked. Woojin nodded.

“You seemed really excited whenever you talked about it. And you can be quite childish when you’re tired or sleepy. And… I might have seen you sucking on your thumb once.”

Chan blushed at that. Hyunjin squealed.

“Hyung, you suck on your thumb?”

Chan shrugged, playing with his shirt so that he wouldn’t have to face the others. He was mostly fine with his headspace now, but hearing his younger friend asking him if he sucked on his thumb was a bit embarrassing.

“Sometimes.”

He replied, glad they were all accepting. Felix was smiling excitedly.

“Oh, do you have a pacifier, then, hyung?”

Chan squirmed in his place.

“U-uhn, yeah, I do, actually.”

Hyunjin and Felix squealing together sounded scarily like a screeching cat.

“Hyung, that’s so cute! Can we see it? Can you use it now? Will you…”

Chan interrupted Hyunjin, laughing a bit.

“I, not right now, cause I might slip, and, yeah, I don’t want that now. But one day. Soon.”

He said. Hyunjin nodded eagerly. Felix was still bouncing in his place.

“That’s so cute, I can’t wait to know about this, hyung. Do you have other things?”

Chan laughed.

After a long round of questions, Woojin shooed the younger boys away. They pouted and complained, but with a last request to see Chan being little soon the obeyed the older. Chan tilted his head at Woojin.

“You’re slipping, Channie.”

Said the older boy as an explanation. Chan blushed as he noticed he did really feel quite little at the moment. He bit on his lip.

“C-can you take me to bed, hyung?”

He asked. Woojin smiled. Chan slept cuddled up against him, thumb securely between his lips.

The others were next, and Chan told them one by one. Minho was the first. The boy had only smiled.

“I remember you said something about caregivers. That’s the term right? The people who take of people that regress?” Chan was surprised at how much Minho had actually retained from their talks about ageplay. He nodded. “Right. I’m not sure I could ever be your caregiver, hyung, taking care of people is not my forte. But I want to see you in little space, and I wouldn’t mind cuddling little you now and then.”

He said. Chan smiled thankfully.

“Thanks, Min. For accepting.”

He had said, and the boy had ruffled his hair.

“You’re our playful dedicated leader, Channie hyung. We love you no matter what and all of that cheesy bullshit, k?”

Chan laughed and nodded.

After Minho came Jeongin. Chan hadn’t been expected him to be so excited. But Jeongin had asked him as many questions as Felix and Hyunjin together, and by the end of it he was leading Chan to his bed and telling him to rest, before kissing his forehead. Chan woke up, in the next morning, embarrassed as fuck about the maknae, of all people, seeing him being little, but he was glad that so far everyone had accepted him.

Seungmin was the one who scared him the most. He had shown the least amount of interest, and although he had never said anything bad about ageplay he had never said anything good, either. So, needless to say, Chan was pretty worried about his reaction.

To Chan’s surprise, however, Seungmin the sweetest of all the members. Chan had stuttered a lot when trying to tell him, and hadn’t quite managed to get it out. Seungmin had taken his hand and squeezed it.

“Hyung, is this about that ageplay stuff you’ve been telling us about?” He asked. Chan blushed and nodded. Seungmin smiled. “And you’re trying to tell me you are a little, right?”

He asked. Chan’s eyes widened.

“How did you…?”

Seungmin shrugged.

“I pay attention to things, hyung. Sometimes you act like a little kid around us. You get excited at a lot of simple stuff, like flowers and animals, and you get distracted easily, and when we watch animations during movie night you seem to enjoy it a lot.”

Chan gaped at the boy. Seungmin chuckled.

“So you knew already?”

Asked the leader. Seungmin shook his head.

“I suspected.”

Chan nodded, a smile taking his face.

“And you don’t care?”

He asked. Seungmin shook his head.

“Not at all, hyung.”

Chan hugged him.

"Thanks, Seungminnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I love reading your opinions and thoughts ^.^ (I also stalk you bookmark tags, just letting you know hehe)


	2. Part 1

When Woojin arrived at the studio, Chan was asleep with his thumb in his mouth and a plush toy in his arms. He looked uncomfortable, probably because of the tight clothes he was wearing and because he was lying on a couch uncovered, and it was chilly. Woojin smiled as he closed the door and approached the boy.

“Channie. Channie, wake up, angel.” Chan whined and turned around. Woojin chuckled and shook him again. “C’mon, baby. Hyung will take you to the dorms and then you can be as little as you want to be, ok?”

Chan sighed but opened his eyes. He whined at Woojin. The older smiled and kissed his forehead, then his nose and his cheeks. Chan giggled without taking his thumb from his mouth.

“’ungie.”

He said, lifting one arm for Woojin to pick him up. Woojin sighed.

“Love, hyungie can’t carry you right now.” Chan pouted. Woojin pouted back. “Come on, lets go put Baby to sleep and then we’ll go home, ok?”

Chan whined and shook his head, hugging his stuffed toy – Baby – tighter.

“N-no wan’”

He said. Woojin could tell even those words were hard for Chan to get out, which meant the boy was feeling extra little at the moment. He scratched his neck.

“Channie, hyungie needs to get you to the dorms so you can sleep in a comfy bed. Can we put Baby to sleep so we can go? Can you do that for hyungie?”

Chan looked at him with a pout on his lips. Then he sat up, giving Woojin his stuffed toy with obvious difficulty and taking his thumb from his mouth. Woojin put the toy away and kissed Chan’s cheek.

“Very good, baby. Thank you so much. Now let’s go so we can get you into bed, ok?”

Chan nodded, and his eyes were glassy and filled with tears, but he let Woojin take his hand and pull him out of the studio.

 

Once they arrived home Chan’s thumb immediately found its way into his mouth again. He clung to Woojin like his life depended on it, and Woojin had to find a way to take off his and Chan’s shoes without letting go of the boy. Once he accomplished that feat he pulled Chan inside, to his room.

Unsurprisingly, Changbin was still awake – working on his computer – when Woojin entered. He tilted his head as Woojin sat down with Chan.

“Hyung is feeling little?”

He asked, voice hopeful. Woojin nodded.

“Very little. Can you get a diaper and some of his clothes for me?”

He asked. Changbin nodded and got up, picking up what Woojin had asked and handing it to the older. He then helped Woojin undress Chan and put him in his diaper before redressing him. He had chosen Chan’s kitten pyjamas, and he knew the boy was too young and sleepy at the moment to be excited about it, but he knew Chan would appreciate it in the morning.

Once that was done, Changbin left in search of a pacifier, because Chan had been sucking on his thumb this whole time, and would end up hurting himself if he kept it up. When he found one and headed back, Woojin had already tucked Chan in with his favourite stuffed toy and was humming something softly. Chan had his eyes closed, and if he wasn’t asleep already he was almost there.

Changbin kneeled next to the bed and gently pulled Chan’s thumb from his mouth. Chan’s nose scrunched up and he whimpered. Changbin quickly replaced the thumb with the pacifier, and Chan relaxed again, sighing contentedly. Changbin smiled and got up. Woojin looked at him.

“Can you handle it?”

Changbin chuckled.

“He’s practically asleep, hyung.”

He said. Woojin laughed silently.

“You’ve got a point.”

He said, getting up. He glanced at Chan. Changbin chuckled.

“I’ll make sure he sleeps, hyung. You can go.”

He said. Woojin nodded and wished Changbin goodnight, kissing Chan’s forehead before leaving.

Changbin took Woojin’s place next to Chan, softly caressing the boy’s hair and humming like Woojin had been doing.

Chan had told them about his headspace two months earlier. In those two months they had learned a lot and gone through good moments and a few somewhat difficult issues, like Chan’s embarrassment on the first few times he regressed around them. But they had worked things out, and though Changbin knew there would be more things they would have to solve in the future, Chan was 100% worth it.

He looked at the boy, who was breathing softly by his side, his stuffed toy held tightly. Chan still got embarrassed at times; when he regressed to a really young age, or when the members showed him drawings he made for them while little, for example. But it wasn’t the type of embarrassment that made him want to stop being little, like it had happened in the very beginning. Changbin was glad for that.

And everyone loved little Chan. He was adorable and even cuddlier than usual, which was saying a lot, considering it was Chan. They all loved having him in little space, and although not all of them actively acted as his caregivers everyone enjoyed playing with him and seeing him go around being cute and asking for kisses and cuddles.

Changbin smiled as he noticed Chan’s grip on his toy loosening. It meant he was finally falling asleep. He hummed for a while longer, then gently kissed Chan’s forehead and went to bed to sleep. They would have a long day with little Chan on the next day.

 

Changbin woke up to someone clinging to him. He opened his eyes, smiling as he spotted Chan lying on his chest. The boy was still holding his stuffed toy and sucking on his pacifier, and he looked peaceful and calm, and Changbin wanted to hug him to death. The boy was lying on his chest, curled up next to Changbin with one arm around his waist, and Changbin noticed the boy’s pacifier was actually digging into his chest. It was probably what had woken him up, since it kind of hurt, but Changbin could take it. He wouldn’t wake Chan up just because he was a bit uncomfortable.

With a bit of effort, Changbin retrieved his phone and took a look at the time. It was too early; seven in the morning was not a reasonable time to wake up during a not so busy day. Carefully, trying not to wake Chan up, Changbin pulled the boy closer to him, watching Chan nuzzle his neck in his sleep, and closed his eyes again.

When Changbin woke up again it was because there was someone sitting on him and shaking him. This time the room was brighter, and instead of a sleeping boy Changbin got a loud squeal and excited bouncing.

“Binnie ‘yung awake! ‘yungie, let’s play, pwetty pwetty pwease!”

Changbin blinked, trying to properly wake up. Chan was sitting on him, his hair a complete disaster and his pacifier threatening to fall from his mouth at any second because of the huge smile on the boy’s face. Changbin laughed at the sight.

“Morning, angel. Did you sleep well?”

Chan nodded excitedly.

“Channie sleeped with Binnie ‘yung!”

He said, and Changbin laughed.

“I think I noticed that, angel.”

He said. Chan just smiled more and got up, running to the door before running back to Changbin. He stopped in front of the younger and crossed his arms.

“Binnie ‘yung, change and pway.”

He demanded, seeing that Changbin still hadn’t gotten up. Changbin laughed.

“Hyung will get up in a second. Can you go wake Woojin hyung while I do that?”

Chan pouted and shook his head. Ok, so he was younger than Changbin had thought.

“Cha’ie stay.”

He said, pouting. Changbin immediately got up, not wanting to make the boy upset. Chan smiled happily. Changbin knew he was whipped for the boy.

“Ok, hyung is up. Lets go change you and then we can wake the others up, ok?”

Chan nodded excitedly.

Changbin led him to the bathroom, trying to carry the boy’s little stuff with one hand since Chan had taken the other as hostage. Once they arrived he simply stood there and waited for Changbin. The younger chuckled and looked through Chan’s clothes.

“What colour are you feeling today, angel?”

He asked. Chan seemed to think for a bit.

“Pink.”

He replied. Changbin nodded.

“And do you need diapers today?”

Chan blushed and squirmed in his place.

“Cha’ie bi’ boy...”

He mumbled, but Changbin knew the little too well by now.

“Channie, big boys can wear diapers too.”

He reassured. Chan looked at him, pouting, but nodded. Changbin kissed his cheeks and forehead, making the boy laugh again, which had been his goal.

He searched for Chan’s pink bunny onesie. Once he found it he undressed Chan, before quickly changing the boy and putting him on a fresh diaper and his onesie. Once he was done he held his hand out.

“Shall we wake the others up?”

 

It didn’t take long to get everyone up, because no one could resist little Chan. As soon as they opened their eyes to that mop of tangled hair and bright smile they were gone, all up in a second. Jisung had tried to keep the boy with him, pulling Chan into a tight hug and falling back into his bed with the older on top of him. It had made Chan squeal and giggle, but the result had been the same: Jisung awake and up in a few seconds.

Now they were all having breakfast, and Chan was sitting next to Felix, happily drawing as the younger cut up his food and fed him. While they ate they worked out their schedule. They were supposed to work on a choreography and Woojin had to sing the guide to a few songs. This meant that Minho, Hyunjin, Felix and Woojin would be out for a while. They decided the others would take care of Chan in the morning and then go to the company to work for a bit once the four of them came back to take care of the leader.

As it was, Chan pouted and whined as Felix and Hyunjin left, as they were the closest to him out of the four of them. He was quickly distracted by Jisung talking to him through his stuffed kangaroo, though, and soon the two boys were in the living room, putting up a puppet show.

Chan loved puppet shows. It was Jisung’s idea to do one for him, after they noticed how much Chan liked it when they talked to him through his stuffed toys. Chan had loved it, clapping excitedly and getting into the story, sitting on his legs and almost bouncing in excitement. Since then they had made it countless times, sometimes because they wanted to, sometimes because Chan asked them to. This time, however, the little made a different request.

“Cha’ie tell stowy?”

He said. Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“You want to tell the story, angel?”

He asked. Chan nodded enthusiastically. Jisung laughed, then picked up the box of puppets they had and put it next to Chan.

“Want help with it, angel?”

He asked. Chan shook his head, already picking up the puppets.

“Sungie ‘yung sit thewe.” He said, pointing to the couch. “With Binnie ‘yung, Minnie ‘yung, and Innie ‘yung.”

He said. Jisung chuckled and put his hands up in surrender, settling down on the couch and calling the others to see the show.

 

Adorable. The word to describe the situation was ‘adorable’. Chan’s story ended up being a mix between The Ugly Duckling and Goldilocks and The Three Bears, and it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Chan struggled with the puppets, and half of the time the show was just him saying the story, telling them something about a duckling that found three bears and made friends with them while they ate soup together. But as Chan finished his tale and looked at the other four boys with huge expecting eyes, all of them clapped excitedly and cheered, and the proud smile on Chan’s face was the best thing they had seen so far.

 

Jeongin got up, pulling Chan into a hug and pressing kisses all over his face while praising him and saying he was the best storyteller ever. The boy giggled, clearly enjoying the treatment. And then Jeongin took the opportunity to tickle him, and Chan’s delighted squeal made all of them laugh.

The boy managed to free himself from Jeongin’s grasp, hiding behind Changbin. The boy pulled him to his lap, despite Chan being taller than him.

“Don’t worry, baby, Binnie hyung will protect you from the monster.”

He said. Jeongin raised an eyebrow, then got up and made an angry face, making Chan gasp and get up, pulling Changbin and Jisung with him.

“We have to wun!” He said. “Monstew will get us!”

And saying that he ran away, pulling Jisung and Changbin with him.

Jeongin chuckled, looking at Seungmin, who had been left behind.

“Better run, hyung, or the monster will get you.”

He said. Seungmin laughed and ran after the other three.

 

It always amazed all of them how much energy Chan actually had. They played for about an hour, running around, and Chan didn’t seem at all tired. Even after jumping over the sofa and running from Jeongin, and getting caught and tickled before running away again, the boy was still full of energy. The others, on the other hand…

Their chasing game ended when Jisung finally gave up and let Jeongin catch him. He made a show of saying goodbye to Chan, dramatically telling the boy to keep going without him, and Chan looked like he was about to cry for a second, which led Changbin to wield his imaginary sword and kill Jeongin. The maknae, too, did a good job of pretending to die, and Chan cheered, before getting scared when Jeongin closed his eyes and went completely still.

Chan rushed to the boy, sitting on top of him and shaking him, calling his name. Changbin could Jisung and Seungmin holding their laugh in, just like he was doing. And then Jeongin opened his eyes, hugging Chan and pulling him down, making the boy squeal and giggle, hugging the maknae back.

 

After that, they decided a calmer activity was probably the best action. None of them felt like running anymore, and even if Chan could probably keep going for hours, there was also something else he loved doing.

Changbin put a few newspaper pages on the floor, which already had Chan bouncing excitedly. When Jisung and Seungmin came in with his arts supplies the boy looked ready to burst.

“I’ll go make lunch, guys.”

Said Changbin, as the other three settled on the floor. Jeongin, who had never been the best at arts and crafts, got up too.

“I’ll help.”

He said. Jisung and Seungmin nodded, helping Chan take out the supplies once they noticed the boy struggling to open the box.

Chan loved drawing and colouring. It was one of his favourite quiet activities. But more than that, he loved making things with paint, glue, glitter, and other materials. His box of supplies included bottle caps, ribbons, fabric, buttons, and many other things. He always got excited when working on those things.

“Ok, angel, before we begin I think we should get you some better clothes, no?”

Suggested Jisung. Chan pouted, clearly eager to start working, but Jisung’s warning eyes made him get up, reaching for the boy’s hand.

“I’ll get him his sippy cup.” Said Seungmin. “He’s been running around all morning.”

Jisung nodded, taking Chan’s hand and guiding the boy to his room.

Chan was usually pretty tidy, even as a little, but he got extremely messy when doing his crafts, probably because he got so excited. As it was, Jisung took out the boy’s sweat pants and a loose shirt, which was already covered in paint and set it aside. He took off Chan’s onesie and raised an eyebrow, noticing the boy’s diaper was still dry.

“Do you need to go potty, angel?”

Chan whined and shook his head, impatient.

“Huwy, ‘yung!”

He said, handing Jisung the shirt the boy had taken out. Jisung snorted.

“Ok, ok.”

He said, redressing Chan and then being promptly pulled out of the room and back into the living room.

Seungmin was already back. Chan’s sippy cup was in his hand, but he made the right choice of not giving it to the boy right away. Instead, he waited for Chan to sit and handed it to him. Chan sighed, but he knew the rules, so he quickly drank half of the cups content, before looking at Jisung with pleading eyes. Jisung laughed.

“Thank Seungmin, angel.”

He said. Chan hugged Seungmin.

“Than’ you, ‘yung. Can Cha’ie pweeease pway now?”

He asked, and the other two laughed.

“Ok, angel. Go ahead.”

Chan smile was precious.

 

Jisung quickly gave up on trying to understand what Chan was doing. He kept an eye on the boy while he was cutting, not wanting another cut finger incident, but once the boy had cut out nine weird looking strips of paper he let him be, focusing on his own project. He was making a card to Chan, because he knew the little loved sending and receiving cards. Usually he made the people exchanging cards stay on different sides of a closed door and pass the card under the door, for a ‘realistic experience’. Jisung loved doing that with him, just to hear the boy’s excited squeal when he received a card. Seungmin, next to Chan, was apparently working on a flower bouquet.

They worked for a long time. Chan was completely immersed on his task, and soon he triumphantly smiled, looking at Jisung and Seungmin. The two boys looked at what the boy had done.

Jisung wasn’t too sure what Chan’s intention had been. To boy had painted the nine strips of paper, each in a different colour, and then he had put glitter and silver stars all over them. Jisung them noticed each of the strips had something written on them. He took a closer look and noticed it was their names. Each strip had the name of a member, written in messy handwriting.

“These look so pretty, Channie!”

Said Seungmin. Chan beamed at him. Jisung nodded.

“They’re wonderful, angel!”

He said. Chan couldn’t be happier. He picked up the red trip, the one with Jisung’s name.

“This Sungie ‘yung’s cwown.”

He said, clumsily putting the thing on Jisung’s head. And then Jisung understood and laughed.

“Am I a prince, then?”

He asked. Chan nodded excitedly. He turned to Seungmin, putting a green strip on his head.

“This Minnie ‘yung’s cwown.”

He said. Seungmin chuckled and bowed to the boy.

“Thank you, prince Channie.”

Chan giggled and picked up the pink strip, putting it in his own head. Then he picked up to other ‘crowns’ and ran off into the kitchen. He came back smiling happily, and Jisung couldn’t help but to pull the boy into his lap. Peppering kisses all over his face, making Chan giggled. Seungmin cleared his throat and Jisung let Chan sit up on his lap.

“Well, I brought flowers to prince Chan.”

He said, presenting his paper bouquet. Now, Seungmin’s arts skills weren’t that far from little Chan’s, if Jisung was being honest, but the bouquet was adorable nonetheless. Chan squealed happily, accepting the bouquet and hugging it to his chest.

“Than’ you, pwince Minnie ‘yung.”

He said, and the other two couldn’t help but to laugh at the title ‘prince Minnie hyung’.

“Well, I have a very important letter to deliver to prince Chan.”

Said Jisung. Chan didn’t even give him time to say anything else before squealing and pulling Jisung up, running inside his room and closing the door. Jisung laughed and slipped his card under the door. On the other side, Chan made a happy noise. For a few seconds he was quiet, then he came out holding Seungmin’s bouquet and Jisung’s heart-shaped card, throwing himself and Jisung and hugging him tightly.

“Did you like it, angel?”

Jisung asked. Chan nodded, smiling contentedly.

“Guys, food is ready!”

Called Changbin. Chan perked up reaching for Jisung’s hand and waiting for the boy to guide him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be up soon. It was supposed to be one chapter only, but I decided to make two smaller chapters instead of a huge one.
> 
> Gimme your opinion ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

They were finishing lunch when the other boys arrived. Chan got up from his chair, still chewing on his food, and ran to the living room. Changbin, Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin laughed as the other boys were greeted by Chan crowning them princes.

“Channie, baby, come back here to finish eating. You can play with them later.”

Said Changbin. Chan refused to let go of Felix and Hyunjin, dragging the two boys over to sit by the table. He then settled on Hyunjin’s lap, extending his hand. Jisung laughed and pushed the boy’s plate towards him.

Chan had insisted on eating on his own, and was already a complete mess. Now, as he excitedly told Hyunjin and Felix about his day, the mess simply increased. Seungmin laughed.

“Have fun cleaning him up later, guys.”

He said. Hyunjin grimaced. Felix snorted.

 

They finished eating and Chan was passed to Woojin’s care as everyone got settled in and the others got ready to leave.

Once everyone was ready they kissed Chan goodbye. Just like it had happened in the morning, Chan whined and complained about Jeongin and Jisung leaving. Minho, who had been holding him, nudged him with the card Jisung had given Chan earlier.

“Look, Channie. If you miss them you can read this.”

He said. Chan pouted, but nodded, hugging the card. Then he bit on his lip and looked down.

“’yung, change?”

He asked, shyly. Minho raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t noticed the boy was this little at the moment.

“Hum, I think we could run you a bubble bath. What do you say?”

He asked. Chan’s eyes lit up.

“Cha’ie pway with his cwayons?”

He asked, eyes wide. Minho chuckled and nodded.

He got up, pulling the boy by the hand towards the room.

“Woojin hyung, can you run Channie a bath?”

He called. Woojin was quick to move to the bathroom.

Once inside the room, Minho chose Chan’s ‘baby boy’ hoodie and some sweatpants, picking up a diaper as well, since the boy was already wearing one. Then he picked up Chan’s bath crayons and showed them to the boy, who giggled excitedly.

“Will you be a good boy during bath time, Channie?” He asked. Chan nodded eagerly, and Minho laughed, giving him the crayon package. “Very good, then let’s go.”

 

Minho let Chan play for a while, laughing as the boy gave himself many different bubble hairstyles, and then a bubble beard. Then Chan moved on to drawing on the wall with his crayons, and his drawings looked exactly what a toddler would do. It made Minho was to squish him and never let go.

“’yung, see? Channie and aaaall ‘yungies!”

He said, pointing at the drawing excitedly. Minho raised an eyebrow. The wall was covered with nine very badly drawn stick figures, which apparently were supposed to be Chan and the rest of them. He laughed.

“That’s very pretty, Channie. Did you make hyung handsome?”

He asked. Chan giggled and pointed at the blue figure.

“’yungie weally ‘andsome.”

He said, giggling, and Minho couldn’t help but to laugh along.

After that, Chan accepted to keep still for a bit, now making his crayon into submarines as Minho washed his hair.

Soon they were done, and Minho convinced the boy to leave the bath, drying him up and putting him in his fresh diapers and clean clothes. Chan smiled at him cutely as he noticed the hoodie he was wearing

“Baby boy.”

He said, giggling. Minho laughed and nodded, tickling the older.

“Yup, you’re our pretty baby boy.”

He said, and Chan squealed and ran away as he managed to escape Minho’s grip. Minho laughed. They would have an eventful afternoon.

 

After a long game of hide and seek, Chan finally seemed to tire out. Minho was glad, because the only one who was still up and going was Hyunjin. Woojin had long ago given up and claimed the title of referee, and Felix had started pretending to be a bump on the middle of the dorm soon after. As it was, as soon as Chan found Hyunjin one more time, instead of running he pulled on the boy’s hand, yawning.

Hyunjin chuckled, and Minho thanked heavens.

“Are you tired, baby boy?”

He asked, and Chan nodded, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin and whining. Hyunjin smiled and picked the boy up, and although Minho could see the kid struggling to carry the older, Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind. He walked up to the couch, sitting down, and Chan cuddled closer to him, nuzzling Hyunjin’s chest.

Minho smiled fondly. Here came cuddly Chan. Chan was naturally a cuddly person. That characteristic was amplified when he regressed, and amplified ten times more when he was sleepy in headspace. Which was the case.

“Paci?”

He asked, softly. Hyunjin looked around, but Felix was the one who found it, handing it to the slightly older boy. Hyunjin thanked him and gave Chan the pacifier. The boy eagerly accepted it.

“Do you want Princess too, baby?”

Asked Felix. Chan nodded, humming softly. Felix smiled and left in search of Chan’s kangaroo. They had gotten it as a joke, but little Chan had grown incredibly attached to it, and now he rarely went to sleep without the toy.

Once Chan had his pacifier and toy, he sighed contentedly. He pulled himself closer to Hyunjin, smiling sleepily, and closed his eyes fully. A few minutes later he was asleep.

 

They woke Chan up less than an hour later. Letting the boy sleep more than that would mean grumpy Chan for the rest of the day and a sleepless night, and none of them wanted that. So they woke him up, and he immediately pouted and lifted his arms. Woojin was the fastest, moving closer to the boy and picking him up. The others glared. Chan was the clingiest after just waking up, and they all loved holding him during those times.

“Be faster next time.”

Said Woojin, laughing. Chan whined and tightened his grip on the older, hiding his face on Woojin’s neck. The others pouted.

“Baby, do you want to do something?”

Asked Felix. Chan nodded, not looking up.

“Cliffowd.”

He mumbled. Felix snorted. Chan loved watching Clifford, probably because it reminded him of his childhood. The thing was: Clifford was from Chan’s childhood. Meaning it was old, hard to find, and had a very bad image definition. Nonetheless, they had learned where to search for it, and it was easy, nowadays, to put the program on.

Felix turned on the TV, connecting his computer to it, and soon Clifford was playing, and Chan finally looked up from his hiding spot.

After a few minutes watching, Chan crawled out of Woojin’s lap and sat on Felix’s, making the younger laugh at Woojin’s sour expression.

“You know he likes being next to me when he watched stuff in English, hyung.”

He said. Woojin stuck his tongue out at him and the others laughed, before being shushed by Chan, who was completely hypnotised by the program.

 

And like that they spent their afternoon. The others arrived later and they all ate dinner together, and Chan happily let the others feed him as he laughed and told them about his adventures for the day. The others listened with smiles on their faces, glad to see their leader happy and relaxed, glad that they were part of the reason for that.

Because Chan could be a great leader and hyung, and he was reliable and trustworthy. But he too needed someone to take care of him sometimes, and they were all more than glad to do that for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just really wanted to write little Chan, because Chan gives me little vibes more than anyone else in the group, so I wrote this. What did you guys think?
> 
> If you want to request something (I take requests for lots of groups) or just talk about kpop feel free to message me: https://twitter.com/Jasmine07618357


End file.
